


玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.6

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.6

刚把光一领进家里，因为已是深夜光一不想惊扰到岳母大人，打算明天早上再跟岳母打招呼。  
两人为了尽量不发出声音，轻轻地推开木门，然后蹑手蹑脚地溜回房间。月光洒落在静谧的日式庭院中，映照着两人依偎在一起，黏黏糊糊穿过庭院的身影。  
明明已经结婚一年有余，居然感觉到了一丝丝如同偷情的悸动。  
   
   
光一在刚的房间洗了个热水澡，洗去了坐完几个小时飞机后又开了几个小时车直奔奈良的疲倦。往下身随便裹了条毛巾便出来了，水珠从没有吹干的发丝中滴落，划过条理分明的胸肌。  
   
刚坐在光一的旁边的榻榻米上帮他擦头发，视线刚好从那壮实得恰到好处的胸肌上滑落，刚的脸颊因为方才的心跳加速还有点发红，想起来问道。  
“你怎么提前回来了？”  
“进行得比较顺利，就提前回国了，回到东京才听说你来奈良了，” 光一转过身，小心翼翼地环住刚的后腰，生怕压到他的肚子。“不太放心就直接开车过来了……”  
他的吻却一如既往的强势，舌头探进刚的口腔汲取甘甜的蜜液，最后的几个字都融化在彼此的口中。  
   
两人交换着浓烈的亲吻，啧啧的水声回响在古朴的和室中，彼此的气息都变得急促。多日不见的思念伴随着情欲，如点燃的柴火般一发不可收拾。  
   
刚双手抵在光一胸前，主动地回吻着，并贪婪地呼吸着属于他的Alpha凛冽的信息素。下身最隐秘的那处仿佛有自己的意识一般，叫嚣着渴望被眼前的Alpha打开双腿狠狠顶入，毫不留情地侵占空虚的身体，甚至擅自流出了体液。  
   
“光一，我想要你……”刚轻喘着说道。  
“可是……”光一又何尝不想，但是又担心刚现在的身体状况承受不了性爱。  
“大仓医生前几天检查过说状态很稳定，只要不太激烈可以的……”刚赤着脸颇难为情地说。  
光一轻轻笑了笑，觉得眼前主动求欢的刚可爱又勾人。

说实话这几个月以来他也憋得难受，胯下那物此刻已蠢蠢欲动。点点头主动躺倒在榻榻米的床褥上，撑起上身，然后把下半身可有可无的毛巾掀开，露出了傲然挺立的深红色凶器。  
刚跨坐在光一身上，护着肚子往那肉刃上坐。光一扶着刚的腰，就着骑乘的姿势把自己的硕大的性器缓慢地插入那湿润熟软的后穴。粗大的柱身一寸寸地没入了刚的体内，不知道是否因为收到子宫压迫的原因，今天的后穴特别的紧窄高温，咬得光一一阵爽，眯着眼睛发出舒服的闷哼。  
刚仰起头，露出优美的颈部线条，久未使用的后穴忽然被性器撑开有一丝不适，但随着光一的顶弄取而代之的是被填满的巨大满足感。他扭动着腰肢迎合光一的动作，让那粗硬的性器在自己体内厮磨。高热的内壁紧紧地吸住那巨物，从深处淌出了更多的水分。

因为怀孕激素变化的原因，最近刚的胸部也变大了，随着身体的摇摆微微地晃动，极其诱人。光一把头埋在那充满诱惑的谷间，留下一串嫣红的吻痕。并玩弄起那殷红的小点，又吸又咬，含在口中声音含糊地问道。  
“这里吸多了会出奶水吗？”  
“并不会！”刚拍打了一下光一埋在自己胸前的头毛。  
男性Omega并没有奶水，这个人到底有没有常识！  
   
但光一仿佛偏要亲自验证一番似的，用力啃咬和吮吸着刚敏感的粉色乳头，刚倏地变得高亢的呜咽呻吟让他更加地兴奋，腹肌紧绷，控制着力度把硬如铁棒的肉根自下往上地顶撞。  
光一的性器在甬道里急剧胀大，刚觉得自己的后穴仿佛比平时要多一倍的敏感，如今被双重夹击着，快感层层叠加，在脑海中如同烟花般噼里啪啦地炸开。前方的肉柱高高地抬起，头部已开始流出透明的液体，随着身体的律动而颠簸。  
他环住光一宽厚的肩膀，声音发抖地催促道。  
“快到了……光一快一点……”  
光一怕顶到他们的孩子，努力克制住着自己想要大开大合地撞击的念头，只得加快速度小幅度的抽动，从交合之处传来噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
“嗯……好舒服……啊——”  
刚高声地呻吟着，脑中闪过熟悉的白光，攀上了绚丽的顶峰，前方的性器被插射了出来，白浊的精液滴落在光一的腹肌上面。  
光一也加快腰的摆动进行最后的冲刺，深深浅浅地又插了数十下，然后在刚的深处畅快淋漓地爆发了出来。  
   
久违的情事让刚不住地喘气，头脑一片空白地瘫软在光一的身上。  
光一一边吻着他的脖子，一边轻抚着光洁的后背，关心地问道。  
“刚，还好吗？”  
“嗯……”刚眼神迷离地点点头。  
光一把自己的性器从刚湿漉漉的后穴中拔出，方才射进去的精液便沿着大腿流了出来，滴落在床单上。  
看到这番艳丽的景色，光一好不容易才忍住了来第二遍的欲望。他帮刚做完清理完后，两人便在榻榻米上的单人床铺里睡下。  
   
夏蝉在窗外鸣叫着，月光温柔地从窗户洒落。  
光一从后方抱住刚，右手覆在刚的腹部上方。并把头埋在刚的后颈处，那能够轻易让他疯狂的白檀香味现在已经平复下来，淡淡的幽香沁入光一的鼻腔，仿佛能够从中吸取力量。  
因为不想让刚担心，他刚刚撒了个谎，这次能够提前回来是因为森永的谈判被人从中阻挠了。他们的价码被人提前泄露了出去，很可能会影响到最后并购的结果。这样的情况很难让人不联想到公司内部有内鬼。  
光一往刚后颈温热的皮肤上蹭了蹭，在黑暗中眯了眯眼睛，只希望不要发生最坏的情况。


End file.
